


Movie Night

by CaptainShade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Snuggles, Cuddling and Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fortress of Deanitude, Gen, Jack is Beautiful and Wonderful, M/M, Mary is a saint, One-Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam WInchester has gotten high on weed and it's canon, Shrek - Freeform, Unless you want me to turn it into more, Very Little to No Feels, all the happiness, established Destiel, mentions of Stanford, mentions of marijuana, pre-Sabriel - Freeform, the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Prompt from someone on tumblr. Destiel and Sabriel + sleepover.Team Free Will 3.0 have a movie night in the Fortress of Deanitude and snuggles occur. Jack and Mary watch Shrek and the others cuddle. It is very adorable.





	Movie Night

Once again, on a Friday--something that made them seem a little more normal than they should be, with two salty hunters, Lucifer’s son, a seraph, an archangel, and someone who was dead for about 30 years--they had movie night in the expanded Fortress of Deanitude. It now had two couches and a couple comfy chairs they had found on somebody’s curb, enough to host all of the inhabitants of the bunker. 

It was Jack’s night to pick the movie, so they ended up watching Shrek--the newest movie on Netflix--in the Fortress, much to Mary and Dean’s confusion and Sam’s chagrin (he had watched the movie at Stanford the night he tried marijuana. It was quite the experience). 

However, there was plenty of popcorn thanks to archangel powers and they all felt a little indulgent of the youngest member of Team Free Will, so they settled down in the Fortress, Dean and Cas on one couch with a respectable distance between them, Sam and Gabe on the other couch with a more-than-coworker space between them, and Mary and Jack on the chairs. 

Of course, movie nights with the whole gang late at night at the end of the week  ( ~~plus a few beers~~ ) did wonders to lower inhibitions. 

This is how, 30 minutes into the movie (during the infamous and nerve-wracking Donkey vs. Dragon scene that nobody has ever complained about) a slightly stunned Cas ended up with an  ~~ armful ~~ lapful of Dean. Of course, he wasn't about to complain, since most of their (although Dean would fervently deny it as being the right word) cuddling and/or snuggling had been done in private or when everyone was asleep. 

Although, he mused, the impromptu cuddling might have been done  ~~ in the heat of the moment ~~ somewhat involuntarily, because as soon as Cas drew him more firmly in, Dean immediately stiffened as if just realizing what he was doing. 

Cas could feel Sam’s eyes on the scene for a few moments, then calmly looking away as if this were a totally normal occurance. Taking that cue, he played down Dean’s shock and just started carding his fingers through his human’s hair. After a few strokes, he relaxed again, eventually going boneless in complete bliss (because cuddles, you know?). 

Mary and Jack were too busy  watching being baffled by the movie (was the whole crew of this movie taking drugs while writing/producing this movie? It was definitely possible, if not probable) to notice any of this. Movie night went on quietly for another 15 minutes. 

That's when our other  ~~ couple ~~ really good friends who hadn’t made their relationship official yet started dropping their inhibitions also. It was during this intriguing scene (during which Sam was too busy finding constellations in the dirt of the ceiling tiles to fully watch and enjoy while high at Stanford) that Sam cautiously wrapped an arm around the  ~~ smaller man ~~ more deadly archangel by his side. Knowing that making a big deal out of it all would make insecurities rampant in his own human, Gabe just nonchalantly leaned into the arm and put his head on Sam’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Mary woke up at about 3 in the morning to a blank TV and a very soft chair. Relaxing farther back into the chair, she cast her eyes around her new family. Dean was fully laying on Castiel now, snoring lightly with a peaceful look on his face. Castiel was awake with eyes shut, presumably in that meditative state he was in at night. As if he could hear her surprise, he opened his eyes and smiled a bit at her, before lapsing back into semiconsciousness. 

Her other son and the newest member of their team ( _ the actual Archangel Gabriel!!!)  _ were both asleep, leaning on each other with legs tangled together, still sitting up mostly. 

Jack’s eyes were open, watching her watching them all, looking very pleased with this whole development. As he caught her eye, he smiled broadly and turned to the couples (???) snuggled together on the couches. 

Yeah, she was definitely glad they were all together. 


End file.
